


Just to See You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: It was pathetic and he knew it, but Luke was handsome and smart, and he made Magnus’ heart melt.





	Just to See You

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Luke/Magnus - In the alternate universe, Magnus needs some rare books from Luke's shop. He keeps finding excuses to return. 
> 
> I'm sure someone could do a much better fill than this, but here's my take.

“Back again?”

Magnus smiled nervously as he walked up to the counter with books he didn’t actually need in his hands. Yes, they were rare, but Magnus had already read them centuries ago and he was just going to throw them on the shelf and forget about them. 

At first, there had been rare books he had needed, but then he and Luke had started talking and Magnus found himself coming back every few weeks. So he just grabs random rare books and puts them down on the counter just so he could talk to Luke for a few minutes.

It was pathetic and he knew it, but Luke was handsome and smart, and he made Magnus’ heart melt. 

“I like books,” Magnus said. “And you’re the only bookstore close by that has what I like.”

Luke just smiled and rang the books up. “So today’s lot will be $58.63.”

Magnus pulled out some cash and handed it over. “Thanks, Luke.” 

Luke handed back some change and put the books in the bag, but didn’t hand them to Magnus quite yet. “You know, you don’t have to find excuses to talk to me, Magnus.”

Magnus’ eyes went wide with shock. “I uh-I just really like to read Luke.”

Luke nodded and handed over the bag. “If you say so. See you soon, Magnus.”

“Bye,” Magnus said and quickly hurried out of the house. It was later at home that he had found the slip of paper with Luke’s number on it sticking out of one of the books.


End file.
